Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations and/or network access nodes. These devices can each simultaneously support communication for multiple communication devices (e.g., user equipment or UEs). In some cases, a base station may use a physical broadcast channel (PBCH) to periodically broadcast a master information block (MIB). In some examples, different redundancy versions of the same MIB may be broadcast multiple times within a target transmission time interval (TTI) period, but the payload of the MIB changes across TTI boundaries. UEs, such as enhanced machine type communication (eMTC) devices and narrow-band Internet of Things (NB-IOT) devices, can receive downlink transmissions at a relatively low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). A lower SNR can reduce decoding efficiency and reliability, and as a result, such devices may benefit from improved MIB decoding techniques.